


thanks giving dinner

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward, Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Family Dinners, Fingering, Hand Job, Humiliation, Interrupted Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Silly one shot, Situational Humiliation, Thong, Vaginal Fingering, awkward family dinner, family thanks giving dinner, naughty mr gold, thanks giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: during thanks giving dinner with the family belle''s randy boyfriend can't seem to keep his hands to himself!just a little thing I wrote over the holiday weekend,





	thanks giving dinner

**Author's Note:**

> not real happy with the title. I may change it later..

on thanks giving day, belle found herself spending the unofficial food holiday at her parents house with her boyfriend and his family.searching the guest bedroom for extra candle stick holders belle rummaged around the spare bedroom in slight annoyance.how had she let her mother rope her into another big festive family thanks giving! she didn't know, but next year she would skip all family gatherings she vowed when suddenly her boyfriend or the man she was seeing walked into the bedroom.she really couldn't call a man his age.a grandfather, her boyfriend.could she? there had to be another terminology she wondered as she met his hated stare.

her breathing hitched as he backed her against the wardrobe his hands reaching under her long skirt to touch her.

"stop that, my parents and your son are down stairs not to mention your grandson." she said her voice just above a whisper.

"oh come on, I need you.I'm so hard! he rasp as he rubbed up against her making her feel his hard erection. come on belle let me touch you." 

"your making me wet." she shyly confessed.

"oh belle, stop toying with me and let me let feel you." he pleaded.

his finger stroked her through the thin material of her thong.the sensation of his touch making her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"ok, but you have to be quiet." she consented while anxiously biting her bottom lip.

"me, your the one that gets talkative during our coupling." he said teasingly.

"oh please, you make noises too like that growling thing you do when your biting my neck." she countered.

"like this." she giggled as he nipped at her neck.his fingers moving inside her thong to brush against her rapidly wetting folds.gripping the lapels of his suit she moaned lowly as he fingered her.

"oh my darling belle, how I adore your pussy! feeling your arousal and tasting you so sweet.touch me belle! please." he took her hand and placed it on his hard cock.

with shuddering breath she palmed him. "oh yes, that's right my darling. just like that." he moaned bucking into her hand.

she bit her lip as he pulled her thong down letting the tiny scrap of fabric that could hardly be called underwear pool around her ankles.

"we have to be quick, we only have a few more moments before someone comes looking for us." she said with abated breath.

he nodded his head and thrusted his fingers deep inside her. her legs began to tremble as her inner walls pulsed and clutched at him.

pressing her against the wardrobe her breathing quicken as he used his thumb to tease her throbbing clit.

"stop that." she moaned.

"stop what? he asked with a smug grin.

"stop teasing me." she begged.

"oh sweetheart." he moaned and undid his zipper. he lifted her skirt and picked her leg up spreading her open. he pushed his hard throbbing cock into her erratically moving deep inside her.

she bit down on her lip stifling her loud moans when emma the girlfriend of her lover's son and the mother to his grandson walked in on them!

"oh sorry! she said covering her mouth with her hand trying to silence her laughter. she quickly walked back out of the room slamming the door shut behind her.

"oh" belle muttered as he released her leg his cock slipping out of her as they disentangled themselves from each other.she buried her face in her lovers shirt.  

"we should go now." 

he frowned and lifted her chin making her meet his eye. "your so beautiful when you blush." 

"no, you can stop with the smooth talk mister. it's not going to happen." she sternly stated.

"oh yeah, he smiled that so." 

she nodded and he pressed his still hard cock up against her making her moan.

"stop doing that." she uttered her voice filled with need. 

"no, I'm still hard." he replied.

she rised an eyebrow.

"make me." he teased.

"your impossible." she said rolling her eyes and pushing him away.

"we need to go down stairs now." she said.

"what's the matter sweetheart, afraid to be alone with the beast." he said with a growl.

"Your not a beast, just a mad horny dog." she said with a teasing smile.

"is that so." he asked with a knowing smile.

staring up into his eyes dark with lust she nodded her head.

"then is this the part where I ask you to get down on all floors and let me have my beastly way with you." he growled.

she opened her mouth but no words came,she was so dizzy with arousal.

he again backed her against the wardrobe and leaned closer. his lips brushing against hers making her shiver with desire for him when they heard loud footsteps on the stairs. her father's footsteps! they broke apart.quickly rearranging their clothes.

they managed to make it back down stairs without drawing too much attention to themselves.smiling bashfully they joined the other guests and sat down at the laden dinner table. 

however, just when belle had thought they'd gotten away with their little adventure..her randy boyfriend had other plans.while belle fiddled with the massive food on her plate her horny boyfriend's hand kept wounding up her skirt.no matter how many times she removed it,

she bit her bottom lip trying in vain to appear unaffected as her naughty boyfriend fingered her under the dinner table while her parents looked at her with happy smiling faces.

ruby her dear friend leaned over and whispered.

"belle, are you alright you look like your about to..

"I'm fine, she said forcing a wide smile.just thinking of some matters I have to attend to later." she gave her boyfriend a knowing look he smiled and nodded. it was beyond redickous, a grown woman senking around her perants house with her misbehaving adluessent boyfriend, she shook her head ruefully. then the dog came bounty down the stairs with something in its mouth.

belle froze when she realized what it was. 

"oh no." she whispered.

the dog had somehow gotten a hold of her thong! that they had carelessly discarded.

"what have you got there boy? Henry her boyfriend's grandson asked pulling the bright red thong out of the dog's mouth! 

'no..no'

"what is this? henry asked holding them up for everyone to see.

belle felt herself blush with embarrassment.

"whoops" her darling boyfriend said.

so much for wholesome quality time with the family,


End file.
